Kai
Kai 'is the red ninja of fire minifigure released in 2011 as part of the Ninjago theme. Sensei Wu entrusted the map to the golden weapons to Kai's father. Kai is the Ninja of Fire and the strongest of the four and is also the brother of Nya. He was a 'blacksmith' before apprenticing himself to Sensei Wu to save his sister Nya. Kai is fiery in both fighting style and temper, and a very independent character. However, he eventually gained control over his impulsive tendencies. He can be a little hotheaded. Description Variants Kai, like the other ninja, has many different variations. Regular 2011 Variant Kai's original suit, which appeared in several sets in 2011, is almost entirely red. His legs are red, printed with a dark red sash, which is also printed on his hips. His torso is also red, with black hands. It is printed with several dark red sashes, which are connected to a gold badge, that looks rather like a lion. His face is yellow, and shows a determined expression. It has several red scars running across it. He wears a red ninja wrap. DX Kai's DX variant is, fairly similar to his regular version, but with notably different printing. The DX version's lower section, like those of the regular one, are printed with a sash on the legs and hip, but, unlike its predecessor, it has a fiery dragon tail printed on it. The torso is pure red, with black hands, and a fiery dragon printed on it in gold. On the back of the torso, is printed Kai's name. The face and wrap used on the variation are identical to those used previously. Kendo This version of Kai, first introduced in 2012, has Kai's basic legs-that is, red, printed with a sash. The torso has black hands, and is covered with kendo armour, but, underneath, is exactly the same as that used by Kai's basic variant in 2011. His head is, again, the same that is used by his basic variant, but, instead of a ninja wrap, he wears a kendo helmet, which bears a distinct resemblance to a grilled hockey mask. ZX Kai's ZX variant has red legs printed with the bottom of a tunic, and a red torso (with dark red arms and black hands), printed with a tunic, dark red armor, and a dark red belt (with an unidentified silver tool in it). He wears around his neck a sheath-like object, which katanas can be stuck into. His face is he same as that used in all his prior variations, but his wrap is notably different, as it has a large gold ornament attached to it's front. Another version of the ZX suit is available, that has a large jetpack attached to it's back in place of the scabbard. NRG NRG Kai has red legs, a red torso with a large explosion printed on it, and a red face with a rather demonic expression. His wrap is similar to the one used by his ZX form, but has a thinner ornament that resembles fire. Elemental Robes Kai wearing his elemental robes appears in Island of Darkness and is exclusive to the set 70500 Kai's Fire Mech. Techno Robes Kai obtains the Techno Robes from Cyrus Borg in order to block the facial recognition system the Overlord has on his robots. Unlike the previous variants, it is only a half-mask and reveals his hair. This variant also does not have shoulder armor. It appears in the sets 70721 Kai Fighter and 70727 X-1 Ninja Charger. Tournament Robes Microfigure As a Microfigure, Kai is exclusive to the set 3856 Ninjago. He is composed of a single red piece, which is moulded with bumps to represent arms and legs, and printed with his red clothes, a gold badge, and a sash, as well as the small portion of his face visible under his wrap. Alarm Clock As an alarm clock (the set 9003097 Kai Minifigure Clock), Kai is very similar to his basic form from 2011, but he is considerable larger, made out of a single part (although his limbs can be moved), and has a digital clock-face in his chest. Blacksmith Kai as a blacksmith only appears in the televised version of Ninjago,Set The Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop from 2011, and in LEGO Battles: Ninjago. He has fairly basic legs, a white torso printed with a heavy-duty apron, his basic face, and in the video game, brown Exo-Force hair. Variation history Kai's original variation was a basic "ninja suit". It has no special powers, and was given to him by Sensei Wu. His second variation, his DX version, was a special suit, received after he has met his dragon, and found the Sword of Fire. His kendo variation, used after that, was his regular variation, but with extra armour, for use in training. His ZX version arrived mysteriously in the mail, and is an upgraded version of his regular suit. In the episode "The Green Ninja" Kai unlocked his full potential and turned into his NRG variant by saving Lloyd Garmadon in the Fire Temple instead of getting the fangblade. His Elemental Robe was unlocked when the ninja made it to the Temple of Light and Lloyd struck the "instrument of peace". Background Before the Ninja Before Kai became apprenticed to Sensei Wu as a ninja, he and his sister Nya worked in their family blacksmith shop, ''Four Weapons, which had previously been owned by their father. Introduction to Spinjitzu Once, when Kai and his sister, Nya were working the Four Weapons blacksmith shop, they were approached by Sensei Wu, who showed disdain for the weapons they made, claiming that they would be useless in the art of stealth. He also said that they were fit weapons for a samurai, but useless for a ninja. Kai drove him off, but he then disappeared when Kai turned his back. Moments later, a dark cloud appeared over the village, which local farmers were the first to notice. On the edge of a hill, a large vehicle (the Skull Truck) appeared along with many motorcycles, all with skullkin aboard them, notably General Nuckal, Kruncha, and Samukai. The farmers attempted to attack the skullkins, only to run away at the last second. Then, Kai, wearing hand-crafted samurai armour, helmet, and sword, engaged the skullkin in battle, with Nya joining in. Kai was nearly killed by Samukai, only to be saved by Sensei Wu, who reappeared just in time. He was not able to save Nya, who was kidnapped under the orders of Lord Garmadon. Sensei then told Kai the history of Ninjago. After telling Kai the story, Sensei told Kai that his father had a map made by Wu, showing the locations of the hidden Golden Weapons, and also that Garmadon had struck a deal with Samukai, and that Wu was Garmadon's younger brother. Kai at first refused to get involved, until realizing he wouldn't stand a chance against the skullkin on his own. He then trained in Wu's monastery, and, after completing his training, awaited a final test, but is told he had already learned spinjitzu. Later that night, Kai was ambushed by three ninjas, and the ensuing battle causes him to be thrown out onto the training grounds. Kai activated the training course and the obstacles disarmed his attackers. Moments later, Sensei Wu stops the fight, revealing that the three are his other students. Sensei then uses spinjitzu to transform their black suits into outfits corresponding with their element. The four are introduced to each other: Cole, the black ninja of earth; Jay, the blue ninja of lightning; Zane, the white ninja of ice and a seer with sixth sense; and Kai, the red ninja of fire. Introductions were cut short as Wu announced the search for the golden weapons had now begun. Their first destination of the ninja was the Caves of Despair, where the Scythe of Quakes was hidden. Here, Kai raced off in hopes of finding his sister. Instead, he nearly was caught by the skullkin Krazi, who would have raised the alarm, but the other ninja got there in time, and shoved his Bone weapon into his mouth. As the four captured the Scythe, they were attacked by Samukai and a whole legion of skullkin. Jay noticed that the enemies were just like the training course, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of energy corresponding with his element, lightning. In so doing, he performed spinjitzu, and was quickly copied by the others. Samukai and his legion retreated, as they saw the Earth Dragon, guardian of the Scythe appear behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai used the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appeared in the cave ceiling, and the ninja managed to escape. Wu became quite angry at Kai for using the weapon's power. As the ninja were aboard a boat, sailing to reach the desolate frozen planes in which the Shurikens of Ice were to be found, Wu taught them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrived at it's destination, crashing into the island, and the ninjas entered the frozen plains. The group yet again escape a dragon guarding the weapons, and, as Zane was frozen upon contact with the shurikens, the others used him as a snowboard. With the shurikens being in their possession, they continued on. At the Floating Ruins, they climbed a giant chain to the Nunchucks of lightning, retrieving them, but being forced to jump off of it to escape the lightning dragon. The four survive this experience because of special inventions made by Jay, backpacks that spawn wings. The ninja were at such a high altitude when they jumped, that they were able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. After a long day's work, everyone fell asleep. Kai was then awoken by none other than Nya. She ran away, and Kai chased her through the forest, eventually entering the Fire Temple. Nya was then revealed to be an illusion created by Lord Garmadon to lure Kai there. He exploits the fact that Kai had forgotten his sword, and that the real Nya is hanging from chains above a pit of lava. Garmadon tells him the only way to save Nya is to pull the Sword of Fire out of the rock it is stuck in. Kai obtains the sword, cuts Nya free, and was then confronted by solid shadows. Wu arrived, and attempted to take them out, but then the Fire Dragon appeared. Sensei decided to make a sacrifice, and jumped on a rock that was headed down a lava fall so he may bring the sword to the Underworld. Kai tried to ask Sensei if there was another way, and blamed himself for going after Nya alone, but was is too late-Wu was in the Underworld. The other ninjas then traveled to the Fire temple, where Zane sensed the Sword of Fire was. Kai and Nya then appeared with the Fire Dragon. After the others got the dragons of their respective elements to assist them, they go to the underworld, where they then battle an army of skullkin and giant spiders, using the Tornado of Creation. Kai and the other ninjas then entered Garmadon's throne room where they witnessed Samukai defeat Wu. Samukai then grabbed the Sword of Fire. He planned to destroy Garmadon with the weapons, but soon disintegrates from all of the power streaming into him from all the Golden Weapons, and in his place is created a portal which Garmadon goes through, and escapes the underworld. When he is gone, Sensei Wu informed the ninja that he will return one day. The four ninja then return to Kai and Nya's village, where they are welcomed by Nya and the villagers as heroes. Rise of the Snakes After a long period in inactivity following Garmadon's escape, Kai and the other ninja went to investigate a report of his return. They went to Jamonicia village and see Lloyd Garmadon, his son, terrorizing the villagers. After the ninja defeated him and left him to the villagers, Kai found a scroll telling of the coming of the mysterious Green Ninja, the most powerful ninja of all. He asks himself if it is possible that he will become him. To determine, he challenges the other ninja to a fight. After beating Jay, he faced off against Cole, during which his sword nearly burned down the entire monastery. Afterwords, Sensei Wu announced that the the Serpentine, an ancient and dangerous race of snake people are back, and are terrorizing Jamonakai village. The ninja return there, and encounter the Hypnobrai tribe of Serpentine, who have been awakened by Lloyd. Kai's appearance in this battle is limited, and shows that his Spinjitzu is too unstable to control. After the battle, he asks Sensei Wu to teach all of them the secrets of the golden weapons. Afterwards, he and the other ninjas made fun of Zane for his odd behavior. Zane then discovered Lloyd Garmadon's tree-house, and lead the other ninja their. After Cole, who was hypnotized by Skales of the Hypnobrai, is pitched against the others, Kai refuses to use his sword in fear of destroying the entire place. After Sensei Wu un-entrances him, they return to see the monastery in flames. Kai is the first to turn on Zane. After Zane flies off, Kai and the other ninja take shelter, and then see Zane approaching them. After he explains that he flew off to see his falcon, he leads them to their new home, the ship Destiny's Bounty. Later, on the ship, Jay's parents, Ed and Edna Walker, come to visit. Jay manages to get them to leave, but promises to visit them at their junkyard the next day. He and the other ninja then go there, only to find the place overrun with members of the Fangpyre tribe, another breed of Serpentine, once again awoken by Lloyd. Kai and the other ninja defeat the Fangpyre, and Nya creates an anti-venom to their poison. During training a day or so later, Sensei Wu asks the ninja a riddle: "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Kai answers "to train", but is incorrect. Later, the ninja discover that Lloyd, with the aid of the Serpentine Pythor P. Chumsworth, have taken over the Boarding School for Bad Boys, from which Lloyd was expelled. The ninja arrive at the school, and rescue the captured students. The ninja corner Pythor and Lloyd on the roof, and Pythor steals Lloyd's map (which shows the locations of the other tribe's tombs), and escapes, leaving Lloyd to the ninja. Later that night, after Lloyd has fallen asleep, Sensei revealed that the answer to his riddle was "To make them your friend". At Sensei Wu's orders, Lloyd played various tricks on the ninja, one of which mixed up Kai and Zane's uniforms in the laundry, turning Zane's pink. Shortly after this, Nya discovered and revealed the location of the tombs of the Constrictai and Venomari. The ninja split into two teams, Kai and Jay teamed up to find the Venomari Tomb, and Zane teamed up with Cole to find that of the Constrictai. On their mission, Kai and Jay were attacked by Pythor and the Venomari (The Venomari spit venom into his eyes not only making him a bit Waco., but also makes him see what he fears: elves, and gingerbread people), but were saved by Samurai X, who then drugged them with knock-out gas. To stop the Serpentine tribes uniting, the ninja traveled to Ninjago city, where the Serpentine had gone. However, they were all captured except Zane, who later freed them, and used the Shurikens of Ice to help them escape. One day, a package arrived for the ninja, containing new ZX suits, which the ninja put on. Nya then told the ninja that the Serpentine had invaded the Mega Monster amusement park. However, by the time they got there, they find the serpentine tied up and helpless. It was then revealed by several onlookers that a samurai captured the snakes. The ninja then decide that whoever finds out the identity of Samurai X first should become the green ninja. Later, Kai is forced to baby-sit Lloyd. Determined to find out the identity of the samurai, he leaves him at an arcade. Later, back at Destiny's Bounty, Sensei Wu asks where Lloyd is, and Kai realises that he is missing. He and the other ninja are then sent to find him. They discover his tracks sometime later, and, by following them, find the city of Ouroborous, where Pythor has just taken over the tribes of Serpentine. Naturally, the ninja try to rescue Lloyd, but are captured, and forced to fight Samurai X. reveals herself to be Samurai X.]] After a long fight, the ninja and the samurai agree to work together to escape. The samurai uses the rockets in her mech-suit to escape, and the ninja grab on, and are flown to safety. However, after they have been dropped off, the mech-suit malfunctions, and falls to the ground. Kai, who was separated from the rest of the group, went to investigate, and discovered that the samurai was none other than Nya. However, Nya swears him to secrecy, asking him not to tell anyone the truth about her. In the course of a battle against the Treehorns, Zane discovers that he is a robot, and unlocks his full potential, becoming an NRG ninja. The same day, Sensei Wu tells a story of The Great Devourer, a giant evil snake, and how its venom corrupted Lord Garmadon when he was young. Wu then leaves the ninja to find Garmadon. Later Kai discovered his full potential when he saved Lloyd Garmadon instead of going after the fang blade. The Final Battle Once taking the golden weapons, Lord Garmadon goes to the Golden Peaks, the birthplace of the golden weapons and combines their power creating a Mega Weapon. The Mega Weapon then gave Garmadon the power to grant him any whish but drains his power every time he uses it. In the episode "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to go back in time and make it so that Lloyd would never become the green ninja. The ninja later find out about his plan and jump into the portal Garmadon created with his Mega Weapon to stop him. The ninja get back in time and fall through a portal. They find themselves in Ignacia, at the time Wu came to Kai's shop and even before Skulkins attacked the land. They catch old Wu and explained him about the situation. This time, skeletons didn't kidnap Nya and Kai from the past had no will to become a ninja. Wu then leads him and Nya to the monastery. Ninjas decided to dress like skeletons and kidnap Nya so past Kai can get a reason to become the ninja. They did that, and Garmadon took Nya to the Fire Temple. Present Kai reveals himself to his past self, and they work together to defeat Garmadon. They success by destroying the Mega Weapon and Kai, along with other ninjas comes back safely. Rebooted The Tournament of Elements After Zane had sacrificed himself to save every one from The Overlord's and the Ninjdroid's plan, Kai had left the team and has become a masked fighter who competes in an underground Slither Pitt. He competes under the alia the Red Flame. He fought Kruncha in the ring and won. Lloyd showed and try to convince him to return. He later shows up Chen's Noodles during Lloyd's second attempt at getting the gang back together. While their they to stop a robbery only to find out Zane is alive and is on an island where an elemental tournament is being hosted. When the gang reunite to board the boat he encounters two elemental masters, one who he develops a crush on the girl named Skylor a mysterious elemental user. And develops a rivalry with Karlof The Elemental Master of Metal, who wears large gauntlets. Possession After Lloyd is possessed by Morro, who seeks to unleash the Preeminent upon Ninjago, Kai becomes determined to save his friend. This leads him to confront the Master of Wind on several occasions, with Lloyd slowly gaining the strength to fight off Morro's control. After Lloyd is freed, Kai takes part in the final confrontation with the Ghost Warriors of the Cursed Realm, but is the only member of the original four Ninja not to receive a new vehicle from Cyrus Borg. He also welcomes Nya to the team as the Ninja of Water, and her abilities prove invaluable in defeating the Preeminent. Skybound Along with the other Ninja, Kai is framed as a criminal by the evil Djinn Nadakhan and forced to go on the run. He and Nya are later apprehended by Ronin near the Corridor of Elders, and taken to Kryptarium Prison along with their teammates. Upon escaping, they set out to stop Nadakhan, but Kai is the first to fall victim to his trickery and become trapped in the Sword of Souls. These events are later reversed by Jay's third wish, and Kai is among the majority who have no memory of them. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Kai and Nya return to their family blacksmith shop to remember their absent parents after meeting up with their teammates. They are later attacked by Master Chen, Eyezorai, and Zugurai, who have been revived by Sensei Yang with the power of the Yin-Yang Eclipse. The two succeed in defeating their attackers, and upon reuniting with the other Ninja learn about Yang's plan and his trickery of Cole. Going to Cole's aid, they witness his defeat of Yang and subsequent return to human form. The Temple of Airjitzu, freed from its curse, then becomes the Ninja headquarters. Hands of Time Following the Day of the Departed, the Ninja encounter new enemies in the form of the Time Twins and their army of Vermillion. Kai is particularly disturbed when he finds that the armor worn by the Vermillion bears his father's blacksmith's seal. He comes to the conclusion that his parents are alive, but fears that they may be traitors after Krux claims they joined him and his brother against the other Elemental Masters. He eventually becomes convinced that this is the case, and tracks down his father and attacks him in the Vermillion camp. As Ray and Maya explain, however, they were blackmailed into working for Krux, who threatened to harm Kai and Nya if they refused. Having been forced to provide war machines for his army, the pair then reveal that they long ago hid one of the Time Blades sought by Acronix and Krux in Hono Mizu. Kai and Nya forced to retrieve it by forming the Fusion Dragon, which they subsequently use to carry Wu into the past as they pursue the Time Twins and their Iron Doom machine. The three succeed in reversing the Time Twins' alterations to the past and disabling the Iron Doom, but Wu is lost in time along with the villains. Sons of Garmadon In "The Mask of Deception", Kai and Zane are battling the Mechanic when they are contacted by P.I.X.A.L. with word that Lloyd is reuniting the Ninja. Coming together as a group after a year spent searching for Wu, the group is forced to contend with a new enemy: the Sons of Garmadon. Hunted Kai becomes trapped in the First Realm with his original three teammates and Wu, the latter of whom has been de-aged to childhood as a result of his time traveling. March of the Oni The LEGO Ninjago Movie In the film, Kai is part of the Secret Ninja Force along with his friends. LEGO.com Descriptions Original Version ZX Version Rebooted Skybound Gallery of Variants |img7=NRGKai3.png |txt7=NRG |img8=PWRKai.jpg |txt8=Kimono |img9=Kai 2014.png |txt9=Techno Robes |img10=Techno silver kai.png |txt10=Techno Robes |img11=Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 2.59.46 PM.png |txt11=Zukin Robes |img12=Exclusive Kai.png |txt12=Exclusive |img13=Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 9.53.33 PM.png |txt13=Tournament Robes |img14=162px-70735-kai.png |txt14=Deepstone |img15=70751_Kai.jpg |txt15=Deepstone |img16=NewNRGKai.png |txt16=Airjitzu |img17=Kai (1).jpg |txt17=LEGO Dimensions |img18=KaiSkybound.png |txt18=Skybound |img19=2016 Exclusive Kai.png |txt19=Exclusive |img20=Kai (S7).png |txt20=Summer |img21 = Kai 70621-0.png |txt21 = Hands of Time |img22 = Kai(Hands of Time).png |txt22 = Hands of Time (Masked) |img23 = Kai Kendo.jpeg |txt23 = Kendo (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img24 = Kai_(The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie).jpg |txt24 = Ninja (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) |img25 = njo327.png |txt25 = Ninjago Movie civilian |img26 = njo420.png |txt26 = Golden (2017) |img27 = Njo391.png |txt27 = Sons of Garmadon |img28 = njo513.png |txt28 = Legacy, Sons of Garmadon |img29 = Njo406.png |txt29 = Spinjitzu Master |img30 = Kai S9.jpg |txt30 = Hunted |img31 = DMSuitKai.png |txt31 = Dragon Masters |img32 = Legacy Kai 2019.png |txt32 = Legacy/March of the Oni |img33 = njo526.png |txt33 = Legacy/Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu |img34 = njo538.png |txt34 = Kai FS |img35 = njo530.png |txt35 = Kai FS (Spinjitzu Slam) |img36=71707 alt6.jpg |txt36=Digi }} Nonphysical Appearances ;2011 * 2111 Kai * 2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress * 2507 Fire Temple * 2508 Battle At The Blacksmith Shop * 2518 Nuckal's ATV * 2254 Mountain Shrine * 2258 Ninja Ambush * 3856 Ninjago * 30083 Dragon Fight ;2012 * 9558 Training Set * 9441 Kai’s Blade Cycle * 9443 Rattle Copter * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider * 9456 Snake Battle * 9561 Kai ZX * 9591 Weapon Pack ;2013 * Warriors of Stone * 70500 Kai's Fire Mech ;2014 * 70721 Kai Fighter * 70727 X-1 Ninja Charger ;2015 * 30293 Kai Drifter * 70735 Ronin R.E.X. * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon * 70739 Airjitzu Kai Flyer * 70745 Anacondrai Crusher * 70750 Ninja DB X * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu * 70752 Jungle Trap * 70756 Dojo Showdown * 71207 Ninjago Team Pack * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #1 891501 Kai ;2016 * 10722 Snake Showdown * 70600 Ninja Bike Chase * 70605 Misfortune's Keep * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #9 891609 Kai ;2017 * 10739 Shark Attack * 70621 The Vermillion Attack * 70627 Dragon's Forge * 70629 Piranha Attack * 70615 Kai's Fire Mech ** 5005410 Ultimate Mech Kit ((C|The LEGO Ninjago Movie}} * 5004938 * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #23 891723 Kai * 891729 Kai ;2018 * 70633 Kai - Spinjitzu Master (Movie) * 70638 Katana VII (Sons of Garmadon) * 70647 Kai - Dragon Master * 70650 Destiny's Wing (Hunted) * 70653 Firstbourne (Hunted) * 70655 Dragon Pit (Hunted) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #29 891842 Kai (Sons of Garmadon) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #42 891955 Kai (Legacy) ;2019: * 30535 Fire Flight (Sons of Garmadon robe, Legacy hood) * 40342 Ninjago Minifigure Set (Legacy robe, Forbidden Spinjitzu hood) * 70659 Spinjitzu Kai (Legacy) * 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (Legacy) * 70669 Cole's Earth Driller (Legacy) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy) * 70672 Cole's Dirt Bike (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70675 Katana 4X4 * 70677 Land Bounty * 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs. Samurai (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine Special Edition: Ninjago Legacy #3 * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #55 (Sons of Garmadon robe, Legacy hood) * 111903 Kai vs. Wyplash (Legacy) ;2020: * 71701 Kai's Fire Dragon (Legacy) * 71707 Kai's Mech Jet (Digi Kai) * 71710 Ninja Tuner Car (Digi Kai) * 71713 Empire Dragon (Digi Kai) * 71714 Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod * Lego Ninjago Magazine #59 892059 Kai (Forbidden Spinjitzu) ;Key Chains * 853097 Kai Key Chain * 853401 Kai ZX Key Chain * 851351 Ninja Kai Key Chain ; Time * Kai Alarm Clock ; Video Games * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game ; TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Pilot Episodes *** Way of the Ninja *** King of Shadows ** Mini-Movies *** Flight of the Dragon Ninja *** The New Masters of Spinjitzu *** Return to the Fire Temple ** Season 1 *** Rise of the Snakes *** Home *** Snakebit *** Never Trust a Snake *** Can of Worms *** The Snake King *** Tick Tock *** Once Bitten, Twice Shy *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Green Ninja *** All of Nothing *** The Rise of the Great Devourer *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** Darkness Shall Rise *** Pirates vs. Ninja *** Double Trouble *** Ninjaball Run *** Child's Play *** Wrong Place, Wrong Time *** The Stone Army *** The Day Ninjago Stood Still *** The Last Voyage *** Island of Darkness *** The Last Hope *** Return of the Overlord *** Rise of the Spinjitzu Master ** Season 3 *** The Surge *** The Art of the Silent Fist *** Blackout *** The Curse of the Golden Master *** Enter the Digiverse *** Codename: Arcturus *** The Void *** The Titanium Ninja ** Season 4 *** The Invitation *** Only One Can Remain *** Versus *** Ninja Roll *** Spy for a Spy *** Spellbound *** The Forgotten Element *** The Day of the Dragon *** The Greatest Fear of All *** The Corridor of Elders ** Season 5 *** Winds of Change *** Ghost Stroy *** Stiix and Stones *** The Temple on Haunted Hill *** Peak-a-Boo *** Kingdom Come *** The Crooked Path *** Grave Danger *** Curse World Part 1 *** Curse World Part 2 ** Season 6 *** Infamous *** Public Enemy Number One *** Enkrypted *** Misfortune Rising *** Operation Land Ho! *** The Way Back ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** Hands of Time *** The Hatching *** A Time of Traitors *** Scavengers *** A Line in the Sand *** The Attack *** Secrets Discovered *** Pause and Effect *** Out of the Fire and into Boiling Sea *** Lost in Time ** Season 8 *** The Mask of Deception *** The Jade Princess *** The Oni and the Dragon *** Snake Jaguar *** Dead Man's Squall *** The Quiet One *** Game of Masks *** Dread on Arrival *** True Potential *** Big Trouble, Little Ninjago **''Season 9'' *** Firstbourne *** Iron and Stone *** Radio Free Ninjago *** How to Build a Dragon *** The Glided Path *** Two Lies, One Truth *** The Weakest Link *** Saving Faith *** Lessons for a Master *** Green Destiny **''Season 10'' *** The Darkness Comes *** Into the Breach *** The Fall *** Endings **''Season 11'' *** Wasted True Potential *** Questing for Quests *** A Rocky Start *** The Belly of the Beast *** Booby-Traps, and How to Survive Them *** The News Never Sleeps! *** Ninja vs. Lava *** Snaketastrophy *** Powerless *** Ancient History *** Never Trust a Human *** Under Siege *** The Explorer's Club *** Vengeance Is Mine! *** A Cold Goodbye *** The Never-Realm *** Fire Maker *** An Unlikely Ally *** The Message *** The Traveler's Tree *** My Enemy, My Friend *** A Fragile Hope *** Once and for All *** Awakenings ;Magazines * Lessons of the Dojo!, ''Spinning to Win! Movie Appearances * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Notes * Kai may be based on the Red Ninja from the Ninja sub-theme. * In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", Kai is the only of the original four Ninja to not turn evil by the Overlord's dark matter. *In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, Kai doesn't wear his hairpiece from the show and his 2014 variant, instead he uses Nightwing's 2006 hairpiece in brown. *Kai's last name is revealed to be Smith in the Ninjago Exclusive Blooper Reel. *Kai gets a love interest named Skylor, who is the the Master of Amber or the Orange Ninja, in 2015. **He is the third ninja to have a love interest. First being Jay and his crush for Nya, and Zane is the second who's has an interest in P.I.X.A.L. *He also will appear in most of the sets for the 2015 theme of Ninjago. *Kai's elemental symbol is the Kanji character "平", meaning "Fire," but it also means "peace" in Chinese. *His official minifigure has scars on his face, but in the TV show he has no scars. *His Airjitzu variant is never seen in the TV show. *Kai in the film adaption of Ninjago is voiced by Michael Peña, who also played Luis in the Ant-Man movies. Gallery kai3.png|Kai in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu File:He's_a_blacksmith._Nothing_wrong_with_that.png|Kai as a blacksmith 436px-KaiFinal.png|Regular Kai CGI Kai ZX1.png|Kai ZX CGI Ninjago_kai.jpg|Regular Kai using Spinjitzu KaiZX poster.png|Kai ZX using Spinjitzu Kai mask off.JPG|Kai with his mask off NRGKai3.png|NRG Kai NRGKai4.PNG|NRG Kai on his spinner Kai's Blade Cycle.png|Kai's Blade Cycle Kai Close-Up.png|Close Up Kai Close-Up 2.png|Close Up Ninjagoart.png|Kai with the other ninjas about to face the Stone Warriors in "Warriors of Stone". KidNinja.png|Kai as a kid Blacksmith Kai.jpg|Kai as a Blacksmith in Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt Kai.jpg|Kai in Spinjitzu Scavenger Hunt Kai DX.jpg|Kai DX in LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Screen Shot 2012-10-25 at 5.49.47 PM.png|Kai fighting a Stone Warrior in "Island of Darkness" Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.46.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.41.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.40.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.09.05 PM.png hot kai.png|Kai without a shirt Kai2014 .png|CGI Kia.png|Kai in the 2012 intro Blacksmithkai.png Idk, the picture.jpg|Kai in his tournament robe File:GalleryFile-2-.png|Kai 2015 IMG 20150509 143759.jpg Kai 2HY.jpg Kai_in_Stone_Army_Armor.PNG Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg NinjaTeam.jpg MoS 64 team rescue.jpg KV.png Legoland Kai.jpeg Legoland Kai. 2.jpeg images (8).jpg|Kai Cole Lloyd and Jay in Chen's noodle house tumblr_nskz9cp8vd1upqno2o1_500.jpg|Kai and Jay, it looks like there taking a selfie images (6).jpg 54e959affd70de44152880de174e060b.gif|Swagger Kai Kai and Lloyd (Season 7 Final Scene).jpg Kai, Nya and Wu Face Acronix & Krux on Iron Doom.png Kai, Nya and Wu (Before Wu Disappears to Time).png Kai and Nya are Back!!.png Maya with Nya and Kai..png Kai, Lloyd and Reversal Time Blade.jpg Captain Soto Speaks with the Ninja.png Heroes' hugging.png Kai and Nya (Ep. 71).jpg Dimensions Kai.png|Kai in LEGO Dimensions Kai, Lloyd, Griffin, Jay and Paleman.png Party Time with the Ninja..png img_fire_kai.png|From LEGO Quest & Collect No Good for Kai, Zane and Jay.jpg Young Kai and Nya.png Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay (Lessons for a Master).png|The Ninja's answer came. Kai and Nya (March of the Oni).png Let's warm the fish.png KaiDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Ninja Swimsuits.png From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Kai stage 1-2.png|Kai (blacksmith) in-game kai ninjago.png|Kai Kai stage 2.png|Kai Kai stage 2-2.png|Kai in-game ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' TLNM Official Photo 2.jpeg Vehicles/Dragons FireDragon1.png|Fire Dragon 9441-3.jpg|Blade Cycle (2012) 70500wholeset.jpg|Fire Mech 70721.jpg|Kai fighter 28f9088b-fc4d-4fa1-bc9e-70e468fbc28d_1.e1a4c5714ac4799fac6ebf54bab9479f.jpg|X-1 Ninja Charger 81nAbfrwJAL._SL1500_.jpg|Drifter 51mbbV1OTsL.jpg|Glider latest.png|Skybound Bike Set70627 2.png|Fusion Dragon (shared with Nya) 52093098_Alt07.jpg|Movie Fire Mech 70638-le-bateau-katana-v11-6-1513690362_1000x0.jpg|Katana v11 NoImage.png|Destiny's Wing Firstbourne.jpg|Firstbourne NoImage.png|Blade Cycle (2019) NoImage.png|Katana 4X4 References }} See also *Nya *Jay *Zane *Cole *Kai's father Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures